Pokemon: Shadows of the Platinum Skies
by DISCOMARIO
Summary: Robert Transford has gathered up two of the best trainers in before him: N, and Michael ( apologies for all spelling errors in book) too hunt down Team Ombre, an organization formed from team Plasma and Chiper, at the mysterious Platinum Islands, siding with a crime-fighting ninja within these islands, this unbreakable team fights against more than Team Ombre...
1. Chapter 1 Blaine Pikat

Chapter 1

Blaine Pikat

A brown coated man closed his file of pokemon trainers and clenched a bottle of moonshine while a flick of him and his Hydreigon rolled across the television in front of his bed. He stumbled to his crate of files and placed it on top of it. Before he sat back down on his bed, his basket of moonshine fell onto his files, he grabbed his already opened bottle and cracked it in half. He moved back over to the soaked files pushed them aside trying to find his most important file: a blue folder with the words "Project Platinum" stamped onto it, he found it under his a pile of broken glass, he opened it to see if the contents were okay. The pictures were intact, the ID paper was at least legible, and his smaller file marked "T. Ombre schedules" looked like it was never touched. When he sat back down, two people came in. one was a 13 year old with a yellow vest and spiky red hair, the other was a 17 year old with green hair, khaki pants, and a black and white cap. "N, Michal" the black coated man mentioned as his company came in while he showed them to his round table while trying not to pass out, "did you get some info off of those bastards." "well Robert," the redhead said looking at the black coated man, "they are on Platinum Island, plotting to combine there old plans just like we thought, but we have one problem." "what is it?" "the pencil necks are already in control of half the island, and we have no maps or guides for the island" "that's where your wrong" Robert pulled out the "project platinum" file and showed it to N and Michal, "his name is Blaine Pikat" Robert explained pointing to a picture of a 13 year old, "he's a good pokemon trainer, skilled in ninjitzu, and knows Platinum island like the back of his hand, if we find him, Team Ombre is as good as beaten." he grabbed some moonshine and broke it open with the metal gauntlet on his left hand, and then he pulled out some pizza, then the group settled down for the night, they would need all the strength they had for what they would face next.


	2. Chapter 2 Tsuri town

**HEY EVERBODY, HOW YOU DOING, sorry for no authors notes in the last chapter, I was fast too upload it, don't expect a lot of updates because I just started school again and by what I saw from my homework, I'll probably not update for a while. Rated T due too mild language, use of weaponry (especially shotguns), and attempted sex**

Chapter 2

Tsuri Town

A 13 year old boy looked out his window too a field of treehouses, mobs of people, and his Sneasel running around the yard with his other pokemon, Scizor, Pickachu, and Cubone. However, the second time he looked, something seemed different, it looked like something in a dark coat was spying on him, that might not seem normal in Tsuri Town, but it was the 5th shadiest city in the Platinum Islands, and that's saying a lot. The boy walked down too his living room and was greeted by his mom, she had also seen the man, "be careful Blaine" the boy's mom warned him before heading out. Blaine was sure he wasn't imagineing the man, every time he looked back, the man was a couple yards away from him, however the night was different, Blaine was wearing a ninja outfit, standing on his balcony with a radio, the radio started beeping and clicking …_krrt…krrt…crackle…crackle…burglary detected at Tsuri federal storage, suspects considered…krrt… dangerous. "let's go!" _Blaine muttered as he jumped off his balcony, landing safely on the ground with a trick his father taught him, he ran halfway across town and climbed up a tree onto the rooftops, so fast, nobody else could tell he was there, exept for the man that was following him that day, even Blaine didn't notice he was there, Blaine reached the warehouse too find a man tied too a chair in the center of the room, Blaine went too untie him, but the man didn't sit up or speak afterward. Blaine tried too get the mans attention, but his head fell off and clattered at Blaine's feet, "a decoy" he murmured, backing away from the headless dummy sitting on the chair before him. " very perceptive of you Blaine Pikat, Now don't get alarmed by me…" somebody said, the wall in front of Blaine disintegrated in a fiery explosion revealing the coated man that had pursued him through the streets "… but the world needs you too come with me." the crates behind the man broke open too reveal two other people, they were Michael and N, by this point in time, everybody in the Platinum Islands knew there names, "N, Michael" Blaine cried "do you know him" "slightly' the coated man said " I'm Robert Transford, these N and Michael here came with me to these islands too find you too place you as an important member in our organization against Team Ombre…"

**sorry about fricking short chapters, I'm not the best at brainstorming ideas, but I will have some pretty good ones in the next chapters, tune in next time, and if you don't like my update schedule, go to hell**


End file.
